One shots ( Naruto Varios)
by hinatasarada
Summary: Compilacion de historias de todos los personajes


Hinata se encontraba preparando una mochila pequeña que pasase desapercibida, con apenas una muda, la foto de su equipo y familia y el colgante que su madre le había regalado antes de su muerte. Iba a abandonar la villa. ¿Razón? La habían hecho pelear contra su hermana y había vuelto a perder. Porque con sus 17 años no quería lastimar a su hermana de 12. Su padre estaba muy decepcionado y el consejo pensaba sellarla y expulsarla del clan, por esa razón huiría de aquel lugar, aquella villa que la había visto nacer.

Colocó su mochila en la cadera y miró por última vez su habitación antes de salir. Salió por la puerta diciéndole a una de las personas que trabajaban en la casa que se iba a entrenar y salió normalmente. Hinata caminó tranquila hasta la salida de la villa donde le dijo a los guardias que iba a coger unas plantas medicinales para sus ungüentos, por lo que al conocerla y saber que nunca mentía la dejaron salir enseguida. Camino por la zona en la que se supone que estaban esas plantas y cuando llegó a esa parte comenzó a correr para alejarse esa noche lo más posible de aquel lugar, manteniendo así su índice de chakra al mínimo.

.

.

.

Una semana después se encontraba lejos de la villa, no había pasado por ningún pueblo por lo que había comido de lo poco que se había llevado de casa. Al hacer frio y no llevar ropa de abrigo había comenzado a enfermarse y no es que eso le resultase demasiado bueno. Había buscado una cueva en la que resguardarse y a paso pesado y cansado llego hasta ella, desplomándose enseguida en la puerta. No sin antes sentir dos pares de chakras en el interior de esta.

Cuando empezó a despertarse, comenzó a escuchar unas voces bastante lejanas que poco a poco se iban acercando. Comenzó a sentir sus tobillos atados al igual que sus muñecas. No estaban demasiado apretadas, pero si lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño.

-Sasuke tenemos que deshacernos de ella - dijo una voz femenina-.

-No podemos dejar a esa preciosura - contesto una voz masculina-.

-Callaos los dos - contestó una voz tenebrosa-.

-Uchiha sabes que llevo razón - contesto la voz masculina ya anteriormente escuchada-.

Al intentar abrir los ojos no veía nada por lo que tenía los ojos tapados y quería poder escuchar en que lugar estaba.

-Uchiha-san - musitó la azabache con la voz bastante débil-.

De repente lo único que escuchó fue silencio, todo se había quedado callado menos lo que parecía el crepitar del fuego. De repente sintió algo frio y fino en su cuello, lo cual la puso alerta para que no se menease porque podría ser cortada.

-¿Como sabes quién soy ? - Preguntó la voz tenebrosa.

Pero esta vez ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra, ya no diría nada. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y de repente lo vio todo negro.

.

.

.

Una fuerte luz le impedía abrir sus ojos, sentía sus muñecas aún atadas, pero el lugar en el que estaba era mucho más plano que la última vez que se despertó. Miró hacia un lado y pudo abrir los ojos viendo que estaba en una estancia parecía de un hospital. Se encontraba confundida porque lo último que recordaba era tener algo afilado en su cuello. Tiró de las ataduras y cuando intento cortarlas con chakra no pudo utilizarlo. Comenzó a tirar de ellas y se hacía daño en sus muñecas.

-Yo de ti pararía - dijo una voz tenebrosa y siseante, fue entonces cuando Hinata miro de donde le llegó la voz-. Te soltare si eres buena y prometes no escaparte.

-Debo seguir mi camino y... - pero fue interrumpida por el-.

-No podrás seguir tu camino en algún tiempo - contestó mirándola-. Estarás vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día - dijo mientras se acercaba y entonces ella pudo ver que era el mismísimo Orochimaru quien le hablaba -.

El soltó sus ataduras y la ayudó a incorporarse. Hinata sentía mucha congoja al estar allí con ese hombre, le subían los escalofríos por la columna. La puerta se escuchó y se dejó ver a un hombre de pelo naranja, alto y corpulento.

-Llévala a su cuarto - dijo secamente antes de irse-.

Hinata se quedó unos segundos mirando a aquel muchacho, no parecía malo, pero la miraba con demasiada seriedad. La azabache bajó de la camilla y sus piernas se sentían flojas, pero caminó para seguir a aquel muchacho. No sabía que decir, las paredes parecían todas más mismas. Su dolor, el estar allí encerrada, vería a muchas personas. Hinata que aquel hombre se detenía en una puerta de color violeta y tal y como parecía esperaba a que entrase. Ella traspasó aquella puerta y solo vio un colchón tirado en el suelo, nada más. La azabache entro en la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada tras ella.

Buscó una manera de escapar, pero la única manera era la puerta de entrada.

.

.

.

Paso un mes en el que prácticamente no salía de la habitación. Taka había estado vigilándola fuera de la puerta, Hinata había aprendido a reconocer el chakra de cada uno y ya sabía sus nombres. En ese momento era Sasuke el que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba ya un mes sin hablar y apenas comía. El Uchiha estaba sentado justo al otro lado, por lo que la azabache se sentó al otro lado ya derrotada.

-Uchiha-san, lo siento. No debería de haberme escapado de Konoha. Me siento tan tonta por haber salido, pero la mansión no era mi hogar. Me hacían tantas cosas malas, tantas palizas y desprecios. No podía seguir allí. No iba buscándote, solo iba escapando - ella sabía que el la estaba escuchando-. Estoy cansada y presiento que moriré aquí dentro. No quería una vida tan insignificante. Ojala no fuese tan débil. Tengo mucho sueño Uchiha-san iré a descansar.

Su voz se había ido apagando poco a poco mientras que iba a gatas a su colchón, pero se había quedado a mitad de camino y de repente se quedó dormida no sin antes escuchar su puerta abrirse.

.

.

.

Se despertó en la misma habitación que el primer día que estuvo allí, estaba cansada y al abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz. La azabache llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, ahí fue donde vio su realidad su brazo estaba en los huesos y cuando se miró el cuerpo todo estaba igual de mal y tenía suero en el brazo.

-Estúpida te hemos estado dando comida para que la comieses y no enfermases - le dijo una pelirroja de gafas-. Si no llega a ser por Sasuke-kun te hubieses muerto, menos mal que se dio cuenta.

Ella estaba callada y mirando lo que hacía con las maquinas que estaban unidas a ella. Le puso una mesa y encima de ella una bandeja con comida. Todo lo que había se veía bastante normal y nada apetitosa, pero por el hambre que tenía se lo comió todo sin rechistar pese a que no tenía un buen sabor. La pelirroja le retiró lo que le había puesto para poder comer y la observó.

-Orochimaru te permitirá moverte por el complejo, pero hasta que te recuperes no podrás entrenar - pronunció Karin mirándola-.

-Gracias - pronuncio Hinata débilmente mientras sonreía un poco -.

Karin le quitó el suero y demás aparatos. La pelirroja le dijo que la acompañaría para ayudarla a darse un baño. Karin pasaba la esponja por su espalda para limpiarla bien. Cuando termino con el cuerpo comenzó a lavar su cabello, pese a que la pelirroja estaba molesta por tener que hacer eso. Cuando la enjuagó la ayudó a salir y dejo que se enrollase en la toalla mientras ella cogía otra para su pelo.

-Gracias Karin-san por tomarse esa molestia - ella estaba avergonzada por tener que dejarse hacer eso-.

-Gracias no, tendrás que ayudarme a hacer la cena - dijo bastante mordaz mientras le secaba el pelo con la toalla-. Te ayudaré a vestirte. Juugo nos ha dejado algo de ropa para ti mientras que compramos algo que puedas ponerte.

La ayudó a vestirse y peinarse y después la guio hasta la cocina para que la ayudase a preparar la cena para todos. Prácticamente Hinata lo preparó todo, hizo onigiris de atún con tomate picado, sopa de miso, arroz y curri japones. Karin puso la mesa y fue a llamar a todos mientras que Hinata servía los cuencos y fuentes con los alimentos. Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio y sin discusiones. Hinata estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras comía lentamente.

-Como se nota que hoy no has cocinado tu zanahoria - dijo el de nombre Suigetsu-.

-Si que he cocinado yo - contestó haciendo reír al peli-blanco, lo cual la hizo enfadar a ella-.

-Hyuga-san la comida esta excelente - pronunció el peli-naranja al que vio la primera vez-.

-Uzumaki-san lo ha preparado todo. Deberían darle las gracias a ella - la joven estaba casada por lo que se puso en pie -. Me retiro.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban, ella cocinaba y poco a poco recuperaba el peso perdido. No había podido hablar con Sasuke para agradecerle que la había salvado, ella quería hacerlo. Hinata llevaba un camisón que Karin le había dado, se sentía incomoda porque le quedaba muy apretado, ya que era el único pijama que no estaba sucio. Era ya bastante tarde y se encontraba calentando agua para prepararse un té. Suponía que los demás estaban dormidos, pero supuso mal ya que el dueño de una cabellera negra entro en la cocina mientras echaba el té. Sasuke no había tomado la cena con ellos aquel día, por lo que Hinata sirvió otra taza y los onigiris que había preparado, los cuales como eran los favoritos de él nadie los había tocado. Sirvió un poco de sopa que aún estaba caliente y los cubiertos.

Se sentó a la mesa con su taza, ya que no era adecuado dejarlo comer a solas. Sasuke se sentó enfrente de ella que era donde ella le había puesto todo y comenzó a comer mientras la observaba detenidamente. Su piel pálida, las ligeras ojeras y las marcas de delgadez que aún se marcaban en su rostro. Sus manos y brazos también se pegaban a sus huesos y el camisón dejaba ver sus bien formados pechos y parecía quedarle realmente pequeño. Se levanto y se quitó su camisa blanca mientras se acercaba a ella, la cual temía que le hiciese daño. Sasuke la cubrió con su camisa abierta ya que sabía que se sentiría incomoda.

-Mañana saldremos a comprarte ropa- dijo mientras se volvía al lugar en el que estaba-.

-Uchiha-san gracias por llevarme a la enfermería y salvarme la vida - dijo acomodándose la camisa que Sasuke le había dado y tapando su cuerpo-.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer estúpida Hyuga- contestó Sasuke dando un último bocado-.

.

.

.

Después de que se recuperase, Sasuke y ella entrenaban todos los días. Ella se había vuelto más rápida y había aumentado su resistencia. Sasuke la soportaba porque no hablaba mucho y aunque hablase mucho no le molestaba quería saber aun más de ella. En los dos meses que había pasado desde el incidente del que la salvo de morir, el había podido conocerla y llegar a saber más de ella. Hinata se sentía cada vez más a gusto con él, se sentía cómoda.

-Uchiha-san, ¿has pensado en irte de aquí? - Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, esta cloaca es mi sitio - contestó de manera seca-.

-Creo que Uchiha-san merece un sitio mejor, con más luz y con amigos. Sin estar siempre tenso - dijo sonriéndole-.

-Hmp - contestó antes de irse a dormir a su cuarto-.

Hinata fue a su habitación a coger la ropa para el baño y después fue a las termas a darse un buen baño. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y ella pensó que era Karin la que había entrado, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sentarse a su lado.

-Uchiha-san, siento molestarle - ella se iba a levantar, pero Sasuke no la dejó hacerlo-.

-Quédate ahí -dijo serio y ella se quedó bien y un poco nerviosa por tenerlo a su lado y solo estar envuelta en una toalla-.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo, veía como los pechos de la azabache flotaban bajo el agua. Verla tan sonrojada e inocente hacía que su miembro comenzase a ponerse duro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso frente a ella acorralándola ligeramente. Aun sonrojada Hinata lo miraba a los ojos y el igual. Ella muy temerosa se acercó hasta que simplemente presionó sus labios contra los del azabache y después los separaba. Aquello había terminado de encender a Sasuke y se lanzó dándole un profundo beso que le hacía ver que aquel era su primer beso. En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el interior de la habitación de la azabache, con sus cuerpos desnudo y chorreando. Ninguno de los dos quería parar y por supuesto no lo harían.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Hinata se despertó en una habitación que no era la suya y al escuchar la respiración de alguien más giró su cabeza para verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio aquella melena pelinegra y la piel de la espalda tan blanca. Él estaba bocabajo y ella pudo estudiar detenidamente todas las pequeñas cicatrices de su cuerpo. La azabache se levantó de la cama y cogió del suelo la camisa sucia de Sasuke para poder irse a su habitación a vestirse y a preparar el desayuno.

Hinata salió din hacer ruido y corrió a su habitación que no estaba lejos de la de Sasuke. Recogió su cabello y se puso ropa de entrenamiento y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos. Preparó también la mesa y sirvió todo antes de que llegasen. Ella se fue a entrenar sin tomar el desayuno, para ver si el dolor de músculos y el de la entrepierna se le pasaba.

Paró para preparar la comida y aquel día Sasuke estaba esperándola en la cocina y la observaba detenidamente mientras cocinaba. Sasuke aun no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero se había sentido tan bien al estar con ella de aquella manera tan intima. Hinata estaba nerviosa al sentirse observada por el azabache. Mientras terminaba la comida comenzó a preparar la mesa y al llegar donde estaba sentado el azabache el la sentó en sus piernas y le pegó a él de manera inmediata. El azabache comenzó a besarle el cuello y acariciarle el abdomen.

-Aquí no Uchiha-san - dijo ella con la voz ahogada -.

-Anoche era Sasuke-kun - dijo dándole un pequeño bocadito en la nuca justo donde tapaba el pelo con la coleta-.

Hinata se levantó cuando él la dejó y cuando todos entraban ellos miraban lo sonrojada que estaba. Hinata lo sirvió y después se fue de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento para estar sola. Comenzó a meditar y estaba muy concentrada mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La azabache se quedó dormida y fue Sasuke quien la llevo a su cuarto y la arropo bien.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos 8 meses desde que ella estaba allí. Habían seguido teniendo besos furtivos pero al final no pasaban de ahí. Cada vez que Sasuke la besaba el corazón de Hinata palpitaba tan rápido que hasta él lo escuchaba, su piel se erizaba por donde Sasuke pasaba sus manos y sus sentidos se agudizaban para sentirlo más a él. Por su parte, para Sasuke ella de había convertido en una adicción, una que mantenía en total y absoluto secreto.

En ese momento se encontraban entrenando, ya que por la noche saldrían juntos a una misión. Ellos entrenaban duramente, en ese aspecto él no era imparcial y ella lo agradecía ya que por esa razón estaba mejorando. Sasuke la acorraló contra una pared de cara a él.

-Te he atrapado Hyuga - dijo el azabache posando su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de Hinata-.

-Por ti me dejo atrapar - contestó para después terminar la cercanía de sus rostros y besarse-.

Después de aquel beso tierno cada uno se fue a preparar su mochila para la misión. No sabía porque Orochimaru le había permitido salir de misión. Una vez preparados Orochimaru dio las instrucciones a Sasuke y ambos pudieron salir del complejo. Él iba por delante y ella iba guardando sus espaldas. Como solo podrían caminar de noche en cuanto comenzó a salir el sol ellos caminaron hacia donde estaba la cueva mas cercana. Entraron a las profundidades y ahí empezaron a hacer su campamento. Ella sacó un poco de comida para ambos y después de comerla ella se acurruco y el paso su brazo por la espalda de Hinata.

Como tantos otros días comenzaron a besarse,pero esta vez no pudieron evitar desnudarse. La azabache estaba sentada en las piernas del pelinegro cerca de su cadera, por lo que aunque no quería notaba el miembro semi-erecto de Sasuke, el cual ella rozaba de vez en cuando con su intimidad por las caricias que recibía y la hacían moverse. Sasuke por su parte intentaba no estar demasiado excitado por si acaso ella no quería continuar, pero a ella se la veía muy dispuesta.

Hinata llevó su mano hacia el miembro del azabache y comenzó a acariciarlo de manera tímida. Notaba como se iba poniendo con cada caricia cada vez mas grande y erecto. Sasuke había comenzado a bajar los besos por su cuello y a acariciar sus pechos mientras lo hacías. Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella y descubrió que estaba empapada por la excitación. La risita que salió de los labios del pelinegro hizo temblar a Hinata, pero de excitación. Dejó de acariciarle el miembro y lo beso con urgencia y deseo.

Pocos segundos después de eso, ella estaba bajo él. Sasuke se colocó entre las piernas de ella y la beso mientras acariciaba su cuerpo delicadamente y hacía que su piel se erizase de excitación. Había sacado ya varios gemidos de los labios de la azabache y quería hacerla disfrutar todo lo que pudiese y por esa razón no la penetro hasta que no estuvo lista para que nada mas con introducirse sintiese su orgasmo. Sasuke no se movió mientras la intimidad de la azabache lo exprimía haciéndole cuestionar cuanto iba a aguantar si seguía exprimiéndole. El Uchiha unió sus labios con los de ella y una vez que su cuerpo se relajó comenzó a moverse de nuevo en su interior causando lastimeros gemidos dado el reciente desahogo. Sasuke comenzó a moverse en el interior de Hinata cada vez más rápido, provocando así más gemido por parte de ella y la liberación del orgasmo que tuvieron ambos.

Sasuke se quedó encima de ella con la cabeza guardada en el cuello de la joven mientras ella lo abrazaba. Con ella todos los clímax eran exquisitos y fuertes.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun y aunque tu no me quieras yo lo seguiré haciendo - dijo ella bajito a su oído feliz y el simplemente pudo sentirse feliz y completamente lleno-.

Sasuke la besó con todo el amor que llevaba dentro e Hinata se lo tomo como diciéndole que el también la quería. Después de eso se acurrucaron para dormir hasta el anochecer.

.

.

.

La misión siguió su curso, pero Hinata había contraído un virus estomacal, por lo que la llevaría de nuevo a la guarida para que se recuperase allí. Sasuke la llevó allí y la dejó en su habitación diciéndole a Karin que fuese a verla. El azabache la miró y se fue de nuevo a la misión.

El azabache no sabía como podía estar sintiéndose la azabache. El estaba demasiado preocupado pero necesitaba terminar la misión. Sasuke llegó tres meses después y fue al despacho de Orochimaru a llevarle el rollo que había estado buscando. Sasuke después estaba caminando hacia su habitación cuando fue literalmente interceptado por Karin.

-Sasuke debes llevártela de aquí - dijo desesperada no sabiendo a que se refería-.

-Karin no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías - Sasuke pensaba que Karin estaba celosa y que por eso le estaba diciendo eso, por lo que pasó de largo-.

-Sasuke, Orochimaru está experimentando con ella. Desde que la trajiste la metió en su laboratorio y no deja que nadie entre salvo el y la sanguijuela de Kabuto - al escucharla se había quedado quieto de espaldas a ella-. No ha salido de allí desde el día que la trajiste. Sasuke sé que tenéis algo, no dejes que siga haciéndole quien sabe qué. Llévatela.

Esas eran las palabras mas sinceras que Karin le había dicho a Sasuke. Se volvió hacia ella y vio en sus ojos que no mentía, por lo que fue lo antes posible al laboratorio y rompió la puerta con un Chidori. Viendo a Hinata acostada de lado y ahora mirando hacia donde él estaba, en cuanto lo vio cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda

Le producía un gran pesar verlo porque él la había abandonado allí y había dejado que ese ser experimentase con ella, con su hijo. Sintió las pisadas de Sasuke acercarse al lado de la cama que estaba mirando, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara y vio que ella ni siquiera la miraba que se sentía decepcionada. La cargó al estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para llevársela de allí.

.

.

.

Estuvo caminando con ella durante horas, hasta que ella reconoció donde la estaba llevando. La dejó poner los pies en el suelo cuando quedaban apenas unos metros para poder traspasar la puerta de la villa. Ella no quería volver allí, pero ¿le quedaba alguna otra opción? Sasuke se iba a acercar a ella, pero las manos de la azabache lo pararon, no quería ni que se le acercase.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca mas – dijo la azabache dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la villa-

Al azabache no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a decir ninguna palabra, ella solo lo dejó allí solo sin saber como reaccionar antes lo que estaba pasando. Hinata comenzó a la villa aguantando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no iba a decirle que iban a tener un hijo y sabía que Orochimaru tampoco se lo iba a decir, pero, aunque lo supiese realmente le importaría que ellos fuesen a ser padres. Nada mas entrar y ver que tenía el pelo sucio y enredado, las ropas raídas un Anbu la llevó instantáneamente al despacho de Tsunade.

En cuanto llegó la dejaron sola con ella y antes de que la azabache se desplomase en el suelo Tsunade la aguantó y esta instantáneamente se abrazó a ella y siguió llorando como una niña. Tsunade le tenía mucho cariño a Hinata y pese a saber que se había escapado lo había tratado como que la habían secuestrado, pero al parecer eso era lo que había pasado. Cuando Hinata se calmó le contó todo menos lo del bebé y lo de Sasuke, pero si le había contado que él era el que la vigilaba la mayoría del tiempo.

-Pero, ¿hay algo mas verdad? -Preguntó y vio como la azabache asentía.

-Me enamoré de Sasuke, no se puede decir que tuvimos una relación – dijo sonrojándose mientras lloraba-, pero pasaron cosas.

-Estas embarazada y esa es la razón por la que desde hace tres meses Orochimaru experimentaba contigo ¿no es así? – Dedujo la rubia rápidamente y fue cuando ella asintió mirando sus manos.

-No quiero que mi clan le haga daño – dijo mirándola con los ojos a punto de desbordarse por las lágrimas-.

-No lo permitiremos – contestó la Hokage-. Cambia tu aspecto hoy vienes conmigo a casa, mañana podrás empezar a quedarte en el barrio Uchiha, yo te llevaré todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata hizo lo que la rubia le pidió y salieron de allí camino a casa de Tsunade. Las dos iban en silencio mientras que ya todas las tiendas estaban cerrando porque era tarde, nadie se percataba de ellas y eso tranquilizaba a la azabache. Al llegar a la casa, Tsunade le dijo que fuese a darse un baño y que ahora iría a llevarle algo para dormir. La llevó al baño e Hinata comenzó a desnudarse y al entrar la rubia ni siquiera hizo el amago de taparse pese a estar denuda. La rubia lo había visto todo pero eso la horrorizaba. Tanía la piel amoratada, con marchas de pinchazos y marcas de ataduras. Dejó la ropa y salió para dejarle intimidad.

La azabache estuvo unos diez minutos debajo de la ducha encogida simplemente cayéndole el agua. Al salir se vistió y recogió el pelo, saliendo en dirección a donde estaba la luz encendida.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Sasuke no había podido ver a Hinata. En todo ese tiempo había pasado muchas cosas que habían desembocado en una guerra ninja entre todas las naciones ninjas contra un enemigo común. Ha Sasuke solo le importaba una cosa, por lo que fue a buscar a Hinata, pero se sorprendió al sentirla en la medio destruida mansión del líder del clan Uchiha. La aldea estaba siendo atacada.

Hinata estaba dentro por lo que al entrar la vio encogida y arrodillada en el suelo como si así se protegiese. Sasuke creó el Susano y la protegió de que el resto de la casa les cayese encima. El azabache pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Hinata al ver que no se le caía todo encima. Hinata sintió Al Uchiha y eso la sorprendió mas todavía, pensaba ocultar a su hijo, pero este comenzó a llorar sorprendido ahora al azabache.

La Hyuga estaba frente a él arrullando a un bebe con el cabello negro como la noche, mientras miraba al suelo sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a él.

-Necesito ponerte a salvo – dijo serio mientras que lo miraba a los ojos-.

-Puedo ponerme a salvo yo sola – dijo con la voz entrecortada y comenzando a caminar hacia los lugares seguros-.

Sasuke la hizo pasar por un portal que la llevó directa a uno de ellos. Una vez allí Hinata buscó a su hermana. Cuando la encontró le pidió que se quedase con el bebé que ella tenía que ir a la batalla. Hanabi se lo intentó impedir, pero Hinata le dejó al bebé y salió corriendo hacia la batalla. Ella debía de estar allí pasase lo que pasase.

.

.

.

Con su línea sucesoria vio que alguien quería herir al padre de su bebé por lo que ella pareció de un salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza, quedándose a la espalda de Sasuke. Ambos se habían defendido así muchas veces y habían luchado tantas veces juntos que parecían estar haciendo una bonita coreografía.

-¿A quien ha sido el palurdo al que has engatusado para tener eso? – Preguntó mientras luchaba.

-No sabía que eras un palurdo y que te había engatusado – contestó dándole con el puño suave a un contrincante-.

-Insinúas que es hijo mío – dijo sorprendido, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que lo iban a atacar por lo que Hinata lanzó un kunai-.

-No solo lo insinuó. Es tu hijo – contestó mientras continuaba luchando-.

.

.

.

Después de que terminase la lucha, pese a que estaba cansada y magullada, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia los refugios. Lo único que quería ver ahora era a su bebé. Aquella guerra había sido muy intensa para todo el mundo. Tenía sentimientos encontrándose, ya que pese a no querer tener mas contacto con Sasuke no podía evitar querer estar de nuevo con él y contarle todo. Con el tiempo ella había comprendido que el no tuvo la culpa de lo que Orochimaru le había hecho.

Una vez que estaba cerca de los refugios pudo ver a su hermana con su bebé en brazos. El pequeño nada mas verla extendió sus bracitos en su dirección mientras que la llamaba desesperadamente. La azabache no era consciente de que un azabache la seguía.

-Itachi, mi cielo – pronunció al cogerlo en brazos y ambos se abrazaron-.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido al ver como Hinata había llamado al pequeño, eso le enternecía el corazón. La azabache se dio la vuelta y pudo observar la manera en la que miraba al hijo de ambos, el amor con el que lo miraba. La azabache se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Mi cielo, mira quien ha vuelto de su misión – dijo Hinata al estar a su lado y el pequeño la miró-.

-¡Papá! – Gritó el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de Sasuke.

Después de recuperarse de esa sorpresa abrazó a su hijo y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de aquel Uchiha al que todos creían un ser sin sentimientos. La Hyuga los abrazó a ambos. No hacía falta decir una palabra para darle a entender al Uchiha que ahora serían una familia.


End file.
